jmcbbfandomcom-20200214-history
JMC Big Brother 6
JMC Big Brother 6, also known as Big Brother: Pandora's Redemption, was the sixth season of the YouTube series JMC Big Brother. This season featured 15 new contestants, along with 5 returning contestants that have never won the game. It began on April 25, 2018, and aired on Justin Craig's YouTube Channel, concluding on June 4, 2018, when Celia was crowned the winner with a 6-5 vote from the jury. Twist Hidden Vetos Two hidden vetos were placed in the house. If a player finds both, they can combine them to make a "Super Veto," allowing them to rescue a person after they've been announced as evicted. Rocio found and used a hidden veto during week 4. Secret Player Returning from season 3, one player will have the power to nominate a third houseguest each week. Day 1 Safety On the first day of the game, the houseguests voted for who they trusted the most. Teryn and Tyler received the most votes, giving them safety for the week. Pandora's Box * Zombie Twist - Starting with Henry's nominations (Aaron and Andres), the houseguests were called up to the front of the room one-by-one by their housemates. The two people left out (Jolena and Chiyako) became the week's nominees. * Envelope Twist -'' As Head of Household, Nicole gave Maria an envelope. The envelope stated that Kim was then nominated for eviction. However, she got to name who sat next to her on the block. She chose Maria. * ''House Lockdown -'' Only the nominations will play in veto, as the rest of the house is on "lockdown." * ''Pandora's Speed Week -'' As Head of Household, Natasha was safe from the instant speed week that took place. She took over as HOH after Aaron was evicted. * ''Battle Back -'' As Head of Household, Chiyako was given advanced knowledge of the battle back happening at the end of the week. Redemption Cards After a houseguest was evicted, the person that survived eviction was given a redemption card. This allows them to obtain a power in the game. * ''Remove 4 Eviction Votes - Chiyako survived the week 1 eviction, allowing her to cancel four eviction votes during week 2. She chose Mariana, Jolena, Henry, and Andres. * ''Super Safety -'' Maria survived the week 2 eviction, which granted her safety for the next week. * ''Anti-Veto - ''Henry survived the week 3 eviction, granting him the "Anti-Veto," which allowed him to cancel the veto for week. He did not use it. * ''Coup D'Etat -'' Henry and Jacob tied during the week 4 eviction, which granted them each half of the coup d'etat. They could only use it during week 5. * ''Power Key - ''Savanha survived the week 5 eviction, giving her the power to choose the HOH and POV competitions for the week. * ''Super X - ''After returning to the game, Mariana was given the Super X, granting her the power to solely evict any houseguest on the block until the final 7. Duos Following the first eviction, the houseguests were split into duos. Nicole was left without a partner, making her HOH for the week. Split the House Returning from season 4, the houseguests were divided into two houses. Each house would play separately for the week. At the end of the week, two houseguests (one from each house) would be evicted. However, this season, the twist lasted for two weeks. Final Three Instead of the conventional final two and a nine person jury, this season ended when the houseguests reached the final three. The jury was comprised of the ten most recent evicted houseguests and one extra vote. Extra Vote For winning a competition at the final three, Celia received an extra jury vote counted towards her at the finale. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Round 1 Round 2